xBefore the sun sets
by Hina-Chan1325
Summary: Weakness was not an option for Hinata. Not anymore. Leaving Konoha, Hinata seeks refuge and strength from none other then strength itself. Sabaku no Gaara. Though, strength isn't the only thing she finds. The love of a sand demon. Hina x Gaar
1. Leaving The Past

I do not own Naruto.

Hinata is a ninja, living in the Hidden Leaf Village Konoha.

* * *

It all seemed nostalgic really

My heart was pumping and adrenaline rushed through my veins as I held my hands in their position. My feet were in formal stance as I readied my attack, Neji as my opponent. Over the past two years, I had learned so much, and I thought; I had grown much stronger, and less vulnerable to attacks. Less naïve one would say. My eyes rested on Neji and I focused. Letting my chakra get pumped up, and letting it flow through my points so I wouldn't be weakened by his attack when hit.

"Byakugan!" I shouted, watching as I saw my cousin's chakra point, and I kicked out my leg to swipe his head. Failure. He quickly dodged and grabbed my ankle, twisting it and throwing me backwards, but I quickly retaliated and flipped, landing lightly on my feet. I decided to use my secret attack and I focused on my hands, letting my chakra flow from each point to my hands lighting them up with a glowing blue. I could sense Neji's chakra field rising in defiance but I still concentrated on my hands, making sure I got all of my energy saved. A flicker from the corner of my eye to me he was behind me. Quickly, I jumped forward and spun to face him.

Planning my next move wasn't difficult seeing as I had already guessed what he would do. Before he could see, I was at him, landing a punch on his side, making him stumble. Then again I punched out my fist to hit his jaw, but he ducked, punching me in the gut,. I felt myself fly backwards and hit hard against the concrete wall. The wind was knocked out of me as I lay on the floor, a trickle of blood leaving my mouth. I heard Neji turn on his Byakugan, and I instantly knew I was in trouble. I stumbled to my feet, hands still glowing blue, as I looked at my cousin. His eyes glared at me, and saw right through me. A shiver passed down my spine as I stood their vulnerable to any of his attacks, still winded from the last blow to my stomach.

Head spinning, I tried to focus on Neji, trying to read his eyes, but his stoic posture left me helpless. Before I could take an inhale of breath, Neji had hit one of my chakra points in my arm. Pain coursed through my arm like a shot of lightening striking me like I was standing by a metal pole. Through the pain, I tried to punch out my other: But he quickly caught my fist in his hand. I felt myself growing weaker as he twisted my arm behind my back causing me to shot in pain as I heard it snap. They were only supposed to be practicing.

He threw me to the ground, feeling him on top of me, I let out a small whimper. I guess it was to his delight because he whispered in my ear

"Still as weak as I thought."

I breathed heavily, tears stinging my eyes as I felt him lift off of me. I quickly sat up, wincing as I grabbed my left arm, feeling the fracture in the bone. My eyes were glued on Neji as he stared at me in satisfaction. Fear glowed in mine, and hatred in his. I stood up and he spoke again to me louder this time so I could hear him over the wind that blew my long hair in front of my face and ruffled my bangs.

"You better watch yourself Hinata. Next time you ask for a fight, or practice, be sure your ready for the impact and..."

He paused to let an evil smirk rise on his face, again sending shivers down my spine.

I had remembered that smirk, two years ago at the Chuunin exams where he and I had to battle each other.

"You can never fight without pain…and if you do not come prepared"

Again he paused to pull out a kunai from his pocket and spun it around on his finger, then stopped as he grabbed the handle and traced his index finger over the sharp, pointed blade.

"I will kill you."

With that he turned around, and strode off from the practice grounds.

From then on I realized something.

I had to get out of here.

(Later)

I let a small sigh escape my lips. Bags were sprawled out all over my room, filled with clothes, and accessories, and of course weapons such as kunai, poison swords, poison in general, and most of all. A special remedy glowing crimson red, and the vile which it was held in was a clear, beautiful color of aquamarine. My two favorite colors though the exception of lavender. That color seemed to suit me the best. Seeing as my father said wearing lavender up held the Hyuuga Clan's name. All he ever seemed to care about was the Clan most of the time.

As I zipped up my bags (there were only three, One big which I could carry over my shoulder, and the other two were full of remedies and personal belongings) making sure nothing was hanging out. Opening my window, I looked down at the cherry blossom below her window, its beauty radiating in so many different ways. Looking out into the distance I watched the darkness move over the earth, its terror only calling out to me more and more. I could here the wind whispering my name, calling for me to join the shadows of the night, to wander in its depths.

I stood on the edge of my window, more like squatting, as I looked back to my room my head was telling me not to go, to just train here but for some reason I couldn't, I needed to get away from here, to learn more about different technique's then just ninjitsu the kind I know. I turned and as I stood up, I felt a strong, cold but warm hand, grab my slender wrist. A gasp escaped me from the sudden impact feeling myself lean forward, then get pulled back and crushed again a hard chest, strong arms wrapping around my shoulders.

I looked up to see who it was and I felt heat rush to my face as I saw Naruto standing there, his arms around me.

"N-Naruto-kun?" I stammered stupidly, I hadn't stuttered for about a year now, and why all of the sudden I had, especially in front of Naruto-kun?

I could hear his heart beat, and I felt mine try to match his beating, the ring of our hearts as one made me want to sing along to melody, and get lost within them myself.

But I couldn't. Before I got to caught up in everything, I pulled back slightly and I felt his eyes look directly into mine. I starred at him, seeing longing in his own, as also mine. Oh how I wish I could get lost in his love, and swim forever in his beautiful piercing blue eyes. But not now.

"Hinata, why?" he spoke my name, his voice seemed shaky, as if he were nervous or saddened.

"I…I must go Naruto, y-you wouldn't understand." As I said those words I knew instantly I would regret them as they left my mouth.

His head suddenly snapped up and he grabbed the top of my shoulder tightly, his eyes burning with a deep, passion, which I myself couldn't understand.

"I wouldn't understand?" he growled at me, fear sparking in my eyes.

"How could you say that Hinata?-How could you say that I wouldn't understand, when…" he paused and tightened his grip on my shoulders

"When I know what its like to be weak?" This time his grip felt like it was burning my skin, eating me alive.

"Naruto...I-it hurts."

I could feel his hands release me and I fell to my knees. I clenched my jaw to stop myself from screaming out in pain. Reaching up I placed my hand on my right shoulder and flinched. The skin there had been burned.

I looked up to see Naruto with his hands at his sides, fists clenched tightly. Before I knew it Naruto was on his knees as well, his arms embracing me lightly. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his torso, tightening my grip and placing my head in the crook of his neck.

"Naruto-kun I didn't mean-" I was cut off when I felt his finger up to my lips.

Naruto had pulled back and was staring at, staring straight into my soul. Reading me form the inside out. I hated sometimes when he did that, but other times I guess it was for the best. He held on to me tightly and he leaned forward, my eyes widening as he did so. _What is he doing?_ I thought desperately trying to figure out why he would be inching closer to me.

The look in his eyes also confused me. It was as if he actually cared about. Cared about my existence. All I could do was sit there as he pulled me to him, our bodies pressing against each other in a way I couldn't even begin to describe.

A blush again rose on my face, as he was a centimeter away, his lips brushing mine as he spoke softly to me.

"Don't forget me Hinata, no matter where you go."

He pressed his lips against mine. A small gasp escaped my lips, but really, I was happy.

_Wow…when did he get good at this?_

His lips were moving against mine and my eyes shut slowly, drifting into the abyss. Forgetting about everything around me, I took my arms and placed them on Naruto's chest, griping his shirt in my hands and pulling him closer to me. Something about the way Naruto kissed me, it was with ferocity and…want? Desire? Need?

I couldn't really tell, as he pulled me onto his lap, I heard footsteps outside in the hallway. I pulled away from him instantly my eyes still closed and my forehead pressed against his.

"I have to go," I whispered lightly, feeling the knot in my throat, thinking of how I have to leave Naruto. I didn't have to. But it was my choice. If I wanted to defeat Neji, I had to leave.

Naruto sighed and whispered back to me "I know Hinata."

He stood up quickly, bringing me with him and he hugged me one last time.

"Never forget me," his voice echoed through my head, as I opened my eyes.

He was gone.

I heard the doorknob turn on my door turn, and I quickly grabbed my bags, vanishing through my window and standing on the roof next to the side. Holding my breath I peeked into my room to see Neji standing there, looking out the window. In his hand was a lavender flower and he whispered into the wind he whispered

"Good bye Hinata, you made a good choice."

With that I left, to find my fate, and to become stronger I had to go to the one person who I knew was stronger then anything. Or so I thought.

Sabaku No Gaara.

I went off into the night, running for my life.

To Suna.

_**End Chapter.**_

**_OOC :_** Eep! Hello everyone! So i know there was a Hina x Naru

But but butttt!! It will become a Hina x Gaar So please R&R. (:

Gaara : Wait! Why wasn't I in the story?

Hinata : You have to be patient Gaara-kun

Gaara : -grumbles- good for nothing author

Me : --" -drop kicks-

hope you like the story!!


	2. Fallen Angel's Past

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

**Update time!! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as some of you would have suspected. I just needed to introduce Gaara so we could get this show on the road! Haha. XD I'm quite excited for this chapter and I hope most of you enjoy! R & R**

**(read and review. Not read and run! XDDD)**

Logically running away wouldn't be the best definition as of now. More or less I was taking a vacation. Dawn was slowly creeping in by the time I reached the desert. Halfway. I was halfway to my designation and there was no turning back now. Even if I did turn back, I would probably look like a coward, afraid of a sand demon, which Naruto could almost beat. But then again Naruto also had a demon inside of him, but he resisted using the demon, so it held off his strength to a limit. That's what made him stronger still.

_Why can't I be as strong as Naruto?_

I asked myself while running on the desert sand. _If being as strong as Naruto means I could beat Neji, then I'll have to work hard. Harder then I have ever worked before._

Time wore on as the sun rose to its midpoint in the sky, where even the desert lizards weren't out. I could feel the sweat on my forehead dripping down to the sides of my face, and running along my chin. Only to drop onto the sand, where it evaporated as quickly as it landed there.

My hands started trembling and my mouth was parched, and everything around me seemed to whirl around like a cyclone of some sort., making my head kill with pain. But no matter what I had to keep going. I had to become stronger then Neji. Still, I hadn't eaten or drank for two days. My hands were still trembling as I lost speed. Yet I still sprinted. Soon the sprint turned into a jog. A jog into a walk, as I walked my knees gave way and I feel. My bags lurched to one side while I fell to the ground as everything went dark, my eyes rolling back and my mind giving way to the heat.

A voice.

All I heard was a tiny voice calling out a name I was unfamiliar with. Though I didn't answer. The voice kept calling over and over. It was louder this time, and the voice that called was deep and beautiful like an angel. Soft, yet stern. Stern, yet concerned. I could see a light, and I even felt myself reach for it. Then I blinked (or so I thought I did), and an even more blinding light pierced my eyes. Then I blinked again and I could see. There before me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. It was hard to tell but the name he had been calling out wasn't an unfamiliar name.

It was my name.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" The beautiful man said my name again and I observed him more closely.

The man (no angel) had crimson red hair that it covered one of his eyes, still angel-like, but shaggy non the less. He had a very nice "v" shaped face with a lovely bone structure. And from what I could tell, his body was pretty toned by the way he held me up. Still sitting, with his arm wrapped around my shoulders, supporting my upper body. But the thing I noticed most were his eyes. They were the most fervent shade of aquamarine I had ever seen. With black outlining the outside part of his eye, on the skin. From first glance it might look like those dark outlines were from exhaustion, but for some reason I could tell he barley needed any sleep. He was all around angelic.

"I-I'm dead, aren't I?" I asked the angel man foolishly.

He chuckled and brushed the bangs lightly out of my eyes.

"You are not dead Princess Hinata," he said quietly and gently, which seemed to trigger something inside of me because I feel the tears stinging my eyes, so I quickly brought my hand up and covered my face and let the tears spill over. He must have felt my trembling arms and shaking shoulders because he seemed to tense in response. I took note of that and scooted out of his arms away from him, trying not to let him see me like this or get in his way.

The wind started to; that's when I saw it.

The symbol on his forehead was clear now and it brought back the memories I had worked so hard to forget. Back at the Chuunin Exams, I had been hiding in the bushes with Shino, and Kiba when I saw them. Though _he_ had stuck out the most with his fiery crimson hair. The color of the blood I was about to see. His sand poured out of the gourd on his back whirling around him, then the opponents in front of him. Trapping them, the sand began to get tighter on them. I had hid my face in Kiba's chest, then the last thing I saw was blood raining from the sky. This wasn't a battle till the death.

It was a slaughter.

I still remember them, his brother Kankuro, master of the puppets, then his sister Temari, master of the fan. Then Him. The boy who had a demon inside of him.

"Sabaku no Gaara," I whispered and pushed myself away from him even more. Its not that I feared him in general, just the…_thing_ inside of him. I could see the beautiful mark on his head, and I was tempted to reach up and touch it, but I resisted.

I hadn't been looking him in the eye, but when I did I saw confusion and ...was that sadness in his eyes? He was sitting on one knee, the other was perched up, arm resting

"Your afraid of my aren't you?" he whispered the question quietly, his eyes looking straight into mine. Was I afraid of him? Or was I afraid of what I had seen him do?

"No." I lied.

"Then why do you look at me like that? Like" he paused and looked away somewhat angrily. "Like I'm some kind of monster?" His voice was monotone, but I could hear the desperation in his voice. I looked away and bit my bottom lip hard, how could I answer that? Wasn't he a monster? But I shook my head. No. He was not a monster, no matter what I couldn't think like that. It wasn't his fault he had a demon inside of him. It wasn't his fault he was cursed with such a terrible thing inside of him.

"I don't think you're a-" after that a small whimper left my mouth as a spasm of pain shot through my veins and basically my head. Instantly I felt arms around me, lifting my body off the ground. I tensed.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, I could barely get enough energy too, finally realizing how exhausted I was.

"Shhh. Please Hinata. Don't struggle; you hit your head on a rock when you fell. We need to get you to Suna before the wound on your forehead gets any worse," he said to me as he ran.

"But my things, where are my bags I-" he cut me off by putting his finger to my mouth.

"My men have taken them back already. I stayed here to wait until you were fully awake." His voice was gentle and caressing, as if he were actually an angel, a sad, fallen angel.

"Thank you Gaara," I said as I felt blood run down my forehead, an I slowly drifted off, leaning my head against his hard, but comforting chest, letting the darkness over come me.

I dreamt of the boy with love on his head, and worry in his eyes.

I know I know short! DX

**Im sorry!**

**I swear next chapter will be longer. Like I said before, only needed to introduce Gaara and get Hinata to Suna. So please Read & Review! I hope you liked it. I really like this short chapter for some reason -bounces on balls of feet-**


	3. Sealed Fate

Everything was a blur really, as I opened my eyes

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

Everything was a blur really, as I opened my eyes. I saw unfamiliar tanned, brick walls surrounding me. With unfamiliar medical ninja's standing all around me, saying things that I couldn't make out. I heard one say my name I heard one say my name but I didn't look over to her. I was trying to recap all that had happened. But when I finally did, pain shot through my head at the upper right side, then I heard the heart monitor by the bed I was laying on pick up in pace. Panic passed through me as I lay still on the bed not letting my spasms of pain overwhelm me.

"Miss Hyuuga!" another younger nurse screamed, seeing as how the monitor was picking up speed dramatically.

Another medical ninja came over and called calmly to me.

"Miss Hyuuga?" her voice was soft, yet stern and general like.

"My name is Hinata." I said quietly, looking down I saw that my shoes were taken off, so I stared down at them while the ninja shot medicine into my arm.

I could feel myself drifting slowly into unconsciousness, but I refused to shut my eyes. I wouldn't be called weak anymore. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled as I pushed myself up to a sitting position, my hands supporting most of my upper body as it began to spasm in pain. Why did it feel like it was burning? As if my skin were actually on fire. Paying no attention to it (or I tried to at least) I remembered what had happened before I ended up here…wherever "here" was.

I remember running through the desert. Of course it would be easy to picture because it was so hot. Then I remember falling to my knees, I guess no food and water can do that to a person. Then...

I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I remembered what had happened? I closed my eyes, shutting them tightly, trying to block out everything that was happening around me. I replayed everything that had happened today. Then I heard it.

"Is she alright?" the voice asked urgently.

"She will be okay but-.."

"Thank you," the voice said interrupting her before she could finish. Which was the last thing I heard in the hallway before I sensed someone near me. I had laid back down by now. The throbbing in my head had only gotten worse. But the darkness soothed the panic in me. Just then a hand touched my forehead on the exact spot that had been causing me pain. But the fingers that touched my head now were gentle and soft yet cold as they eased the pain in my throbbing head. As fast as they were there, they had left. Uncontrollable pain coursed through my whole body. I heard screaming all of the sudden as If someone were dying. Then I realized.

The person that was screaming was me.

The pain wouldn't stop. It didn't stop. If it went on like this I might die. Before I thought I would fade away with my hollow screams and thrashing body, strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, then the gentle fingers that had once been on my forehead, met it again, touching the pulsating place that I wished would just kill me. Those fingers eased the pain, and torture, that I had been sent spiraling into.

"Are you alright…Princess Hinata?"

I instantly froze. The pain in my head was forgotten as I heard the voice. The voice from my dreams. The voice of the angel.

And demon.

I opened my eyes slowly, to see that he was there. Sabaku no Gaara was holding me close, with his hand on my forehead. All I could do was sit there in his arms, shocked in silence. Why him? Why was he the one who could erase my pain? The one who could ease my tortured body? I didn't realize it, but I was breathing heavy, and one of Gaara's arms was on my back, rhythmically rubbing up an down it to calm my heart. Finally, the monitor on the side of my hospital bed was beating at normal pace.

I closed my eyes briefly, taking a deep breath in and out, and reluctantly pulling away from him. I saw him sitting down on the side of my bed, his calm composure easing my soul. He was staring at me. His beautiful aquamarine eyes staring straight into my lavender ones. Why couldn't I look away? All I could do was stare back. There weren't any logical reasons I could think of to why he was staring at me with his confused, but wise eyes, as if I had just grown wings.

Had I? Instantly I looked behind me, holding my breath. I sighed in relief as I saw there was only my bear back, and the bandages that covered from the top of my chest, wrapping to right above my navel. My eyes wandered back up to the strange boy, and I realized that he wasn't staring at me, but my forehead. With all of my courage I murmured.

"What are you looking at?" I asked quietly. Not knowing if he heard me or not.

Obviously he had because his eyes were back on mine in a quick flash. He reached forward and took my hand in his gently, which made me blush furiously, and he brought it up to my forehead placing my finger tips on the no longer pain filled place, and carefully sliding them across the skin there.

Amazement clearly shown in my eyes, because the man in front of me had a tilted smile on his face, loving how I reacted to the new found discovery. The skin on the right side of my face that had once been soft was now rough in some parts, as if I had gotten a tattoo of some sort on my head. I bit my bottom lip hard, tasting the rich tang of blood. I ran my fingers over the rough parts of my skin, trying to make out what was there. Not realizing I was dazing off I looked back to Gaara, a questioning gaze filling my eyes. What had happened in the desert?

After another moment I brought my hand down to my side and looked away from the angel that was sitting before me. I don't know why, but some weird feeling seemed to course through my body as I felt Gaara's eyes watching my every moment. Why was I so nervous around him? I know I wasn't one to be very social or anything, but this nervousness wasn't because I was shy or anything. It was like I was afraid he would leave me. Was that it? I just wanted him to be with me? No. I couldn't want him to be with me, I barely even knew this boy. Besides, why would he like someone like me?

I blinked up at him and said quietly to him "Can I see myself in a mirror?"

In one swift movement Gaara had taken one of my arms over his shoulder, supporting me as I let my feet touch the floor. At first I wobble a little bit, but he instantly wrapped his arm around my waist, making sure I didn't fall over. For this I was grateful, and we began to walk forward. I saw the head Medic Nin rush over to us. "Kazekage-sama, my liege, the Hyuuga-"

"Hinata, her name is Hinata," her said sternly his gaze locked with the Nin's.

I saw a shiver pass through her, and she straightened instantly. "_Hinata_ shouldn't move yet, she has suffered from dehydration, and that mark on her forehead still hasn't healed."

I stared at Gaara in amazement. He was the kazekage? Surely he had better things to do then to tend to some useless bump in the road like me? The bewildering look in my eyes must have caught his attention when he glanced at me because he smirked and drew his attention back to the Nin.

"I think she will be alright in my care…" he looked down and sideways at me and finished "I'll keep her safe." That was it. Heat rushed to my face as I clung to Gaara's body, trying to control my pounding heart, afraid that he might be able to hear as Naruto once had.

The nurse looked like she was about to protest, but thought better of it and only nodded, frustration clearly written on her face as she walked away, shaking her head and stalking like a lion did when they were about to pounce on their prey.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Gaara asked me while he looked down at me, his beautiful aquamarine eyes glowing with warmth and his smile radiating angelic like beauty.

All I could do was nod and whisper a small "Hai."

Before he guided me out of the hospital.

The walk to Gaara's home wasn't at all what I expected. Everything in Suna was so nostalgic. It reminded me of Konoha, of course with much more sand. One would suspect that there were no flowers growing in a place so hot, but if you thought that you were way wrong. Every where we past there were wild flowers, beautiful wild roses flaming red, like the color of the angel's hair, and I even saw a small dark blue rose, its stem was wrapped around a red rose's stem.

Was it fate that Sabaku no Gaara had found me in the desert, or was it just by sheer coincidence that they're paths crossed? I wasn't really into fate, but maybe, just maybe, this one time, this one specific and tiny time. Fate has finally taken its course, tying our two strings of fate together. The red line which was tied around our two fingers was slowly beginning to wined around our hearts, letting them sing as one, in perfect harmony.

Before I knew it we were at his house. Gaara opened the two white doors to his house and he shut them quickly before I lost my balance, seeing as my head was semi throbbing with pain, just not as hard at it had been before. Once he was at my side again we began to walk up the spiraling stairs he had, when we got to the top we went down the hallway, turned a left, then a right, then two more lefts until we stopped in front of two, big, black double doors. As he reached forward, sand rose up and opened the doors, making me stifle a gasp of shock, but the thing that amazed me most was the bedroom. My eyes looked around the place, taking in every little detail.

The bedroom looked as if it were made for royalty. It had beautiful mahogany wood floors, the walls were panted a deep red color, while on the edges were fancy little designs reminding me over the old ages. The bed was a king sized bed with black thin curtains hanging from the posts lightly, while swirls guided down the black bed post to the floor. There were red satin sheets and a beautiful comforter made from down feathers and silk. Then from what I could see, there was a beautiful black door, which I could presume was the bathroom.

I looked up at the man who was supporting me, and smile lightly, and he just nodded as the walked to the black door.

This time the sand opened the door without Gaara even having to raise his hand.

(blah blah blah the bathroom was beautiful just like the rest of his house, ON WITH STORY! –points finger into the air-XD)

I saw the mirror clearly; it was very big almost covering the whole wall, and showed from waist up. I looked at Gaara and he nodded, releasing me, as I unsteadily walked over to the mirror. I inhaled deeply and held my breath as I turned to see myself in the mirror.

Shock passed through my body, eyes, head, forehead in particular, and fingertips down to my toes. What I saw there couldn't be me. There in the reflection of the pearl lined mirror, wasn't me. I saw a girl with now ragged hair, in shoulder long layers, with bangs that were uneven swooshing over one of the girl's eyes. And there it was. On the right side oh this girl's forehead was a dark lavender symbol. The fortunes it told dragged through the centuries. The two who bore the symbols on their heads, were to be married, and become rulers over all villages Hidden in the Mist, Leaves, and so on. Even Suna. Ancient wars had been fought over these two marks. Millions died trying to save their countries, so they would be ruled over the koge, but almost all villages lost, the cost had been to high to pay. They meant the same thing, but were two different words.

Sabaku no Gaara held the first symbolic curse on his. Love. The word had been used against him, for he had been cursed with another thing the awful demon that was placed inside of him. And now, this girl who must be me, held the second symbolic curse.

I had heard of the ancient stories of the two, but I never actually believed them. I thought that they were just old tales to scare us children out of love. But obviously it was real, seeing as to how I had the other one on my forehead.

The symbol of fate.

I turned slowly to Gaara and he was standing there calmly. As if nothing had happened. I felt my heart drop in speed then pick up dramatically, and all the blood rushed to my head as I felt my knees give way. Before I had time to think Gaara had caught me in his arms and quickly picked me up in his arms, cradling me. I laid my head against his chest as he walked over to the bed, and set me down gently on the satin and silk sheet.

He sat down beside me and gently ran his finger tips over my mark, and he bent down and kissed it lightly then brushed the bangs out of my face. In one swift movement Gaara's lips were at mine, and I forgot to close my eyes as he pulled away. I was about to protest but he whispered in my ear. "Sleep well Princess, I hope to see you later tonight," and with that he left without a trace.

Leaving me alone, confused, and wanting the taste of Gaara's lips against mine one more time.

I let my eyelids close and I quickly fell asleep, wishing he were next to me.

The man with whom my fate was sealed.

**The end!! How did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! If you want me to update again ill need at least ONE more review.**


	4. Questions Unanswered

Thank you to everyone who reviewed

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Only four reviews but, its better then nothing. This chapter might be kind of long, and might clash together fast, but I need to create chemistry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

I woke to the sound of crickets. Slowly, I felt my eyes open wearily, and I looked around, panic stricken I sat up quickly, shoving myself against the back of the comfy bed I had been apparently sleeping in. I looked around, and then I settled down, remembering I was in the Kazekage's room. Which was Gaara.

_I'm in Gaara's bed!_

I thought desperately before quickly jumping out of it and looking around. My feet landed gracefully on the beautifully darkened wood floor. I took one step then looked down. What I was wearing before; a fishnet undershirt, and wrappings around my chest and down to my navel were now replaced with a deep lavender tank top that fit me quite well, with a plain white very fit t-shirt. And my tan cut offs was now replaced with a very nice pair of grayish jeans that became tight round the ankles. For some reason these new clothes didn't feel very uncomfortable, they were just right.

But i stopped distracting myself by looking over to the right where I heard the crickets the first time. I had my socks so I was pretty much set to just silently slide over without making the floor creek. And that is what I did. The two white French, double doors were open widely, leading out on to the balcony of the building. Silk curtains were hiding what was standing out side of those doors, so I tried to peer through them, but all I could see was a silhouette against the outline of the starry sky. So I did what I thought was just logical, I took a small step out of the curtains to find none other then Sabaku no Gaara.

I took a small inhale of breath, trying not to disturb the silent, unmoving, angel in front of me. How could one look so innocent? So serene? So holy? And so, untainted. But deep down, he is the root of evil, he caused chaos, and he plotted with the devil. Nothing about this man in front of me was holy or righteous, but for some weird reason, I didn't care of how unholy, or how evil he is, or how he planned with the devil. None of that mattered. What I saw before me wasn't a demon, or a hideous monster.

It was the body of broken soul.

I wished I could reach out and touch him, but I was afraid he would break under my touch. Gaara was sitting down on the balcony, facing the doors into the bedroom, with his knees brought up to his chest and his eyes closed. The heavy black lines that circle his eyes were a little less thick, but still quite heavy.

I took a small step forward and bent down on my knees to where I was just in front of him, my eyes concentrating on his closed ones, pondering if he was really asleep around just closing his eyes to ease his exhaustion. It didn't matter. Slowly, my arm stretched forward, and I let my fingertips land lightly on his forehead. Instantly I felt him tense underneath my touch, but he still didn't open his eyes so I let them slide down the side of his face, tracing every indent, and small crease. I dragged them lightly over his nose to the left side of his face, then I lightly placed my index finger on the corner of his lip, and I felt his breath as he opened his mouth slightly, while I traced then outside of his delicate, skin toned lips.

I stopped as my fingers were at the part of his lips, his tongue pressed lightly against my fingertips, and after a second or two we pulled back, holding my right hand in my left. My eyes never left his as they opened slowly, and before I knew it, his palm was lightly pressed against the mark on my forehead that sealed our fate. Warmth spread throughout my body as he fingered the dark lavender word on my head with his strong, warm, gentle fingertips. I could feel heat rush to my face again and that feeling in my stomach began to grow, the nervous butterflies. If you can even call it that, more like grasshoppers jumping around in my stomach, making me want to throw up. I resisted the urge to and I focused on Gaara's hand against my head, trailing down over my eyes, and he touched my eye lids, making me close my eyes, then he outlined my cheek bone, then my jaw, then he rested his hand on my neck, while his right hand was on the small of my back, pulling me to him in between his legs.

My eyes were still closed when I felt myself lean forward, searching for his lips. But before I could find the ones I was longing for, he stood up. Leaving me sitting down on my knees. Slowly, I let my eyes open, and then I looked up at him, confusion clearly written in a blank expression in my eyes. Had he not wanted that? It seemed like it.

_I must have been reading the signs wrong...again!_ My mind was racing by this point, and I didn't even notice Gaara pick me up to a standing position.

"Hinata-Chan,"

"You can call me Hinata." I told Gaara, knowing I interrupted.

Gaara nodded slightly, a smile coming to his face before he gently took me in his arms, wrapping his arms around my middle, while my arms rested on his.

"Hinata," he started so gently, I felt as if I would get lost in his heart, mine melting away with each passing second I was standing this close to him.

He leaned forward to my ear and I laid my head against the crook of his neck as he whispered. "Sometimes you need to give up everything you thought loved, to love again."

And with that he let go of me and walked smoothly into the house. All I could do was stand there and look after him, wondering if I could ever get used to it here. But tomorrow I knew we would start training, and that made me excited. Not the least bit worried.

But what worried me was what he had said.

"Sometimes you need to give up what you thought you loved, to love again."

What was he saying? Did he really think I would want to marry him?

…Did I want to marry him?

My head by now was aching as I dragged myself over to the bed again, plopping down backwards, I stared up at the beautiful drapes that hung over the top of the bed and over the sides, front and back.

Why did it have to be Gaara who found me?

How did Gaara know where to find me?

Why was it me that the ancestors chose to have a sealed fate?

What was my fate?

Different questions passed through my head a million minutes an hour, and I let myself cry as I pushed myself into a pillow. Letting myself drift in a deep sleep, forgetting about Gaara and everything.

(latida its morning!! XD)

This time I woke to the beautiful song of a nightingale. I opened my eyes slowly, letting out a long sigh and a small squeak as I stretched my bunched up muscles. Slowly I swung my legs over the side of the bed, lazily bringing up my arm to rub my eyes real quick, then letting it drop as I planted both feet on the beautiful darkened wood floor. I lifted myself up from the bed and shuffled my feet over to the bathroom. The door to the bathroom opened immediately and I saw the sand slide down the door gently after being opened, and seeped into the tiny cracks of the wood floor.

I stepped lightly into the bathroom, as the light switched on, and everything was aglow. Walking slowly to the pearl mirror, I looked at myself. Or the new me for lack of better words. _What have I become?_ I thought desperately, bringing a hand up to touch my cheek. _Who am I? Why would everything change over the course of about five days?_ These questions I asked myself, couldn't be answered. But I needed to find someone to help me answer these questions, and to help my out of this utter state of confusion.

I twisted the knob on the sink, grabbed the hand soap, and washed off all the dirt that had assembled itself to my face. The tan witch I thought I had got, was merely dirt, and then had faded to look like a beautiful skin color. It had tricked me. Kind of like when Neji tricked me into thinking that Sakura was born from a cherry blossom tree. Impossible.

The mark on my head really didn't look that bad. But something about it made me wonder why the ancestors would choose a person like me. Someone who was so weak, she had to run away from everything she had grown up with, just to become stronger. Then I remembered something Kakashi-sama has told me one day.

"To become stronger, you have to admit defeat." He had said while watching Naruto from the forest, training. Of course he had saw me instantly hiding aimlessly behind a tree. He then looked at me and smiled, well the best he could through a mask, but I saw his eyes close in a smile gesture. "But you know, Naruto never gives up. So, that makes him even stronger."

I had always remembered that. I knew that Naruto would never give up and I know he never will. For that I knew that somehow, I needed to become stronger. If Naruto would never give up, no matter what, even if it meant admitting defeat, I will train to be as strong as him. No matter what.

_That is why I have to go on! I need to show Neji, I will not give up as easily as hi thinks…_ I hadn't noticed, but my grip on the side of the sink had tightened, and my hands were about to lose circulation. Quickly, I released it and turned swiftly out of the bathroom and to the bedroom door, where it opened automatically once again, as the sand dropped to sink into the floor. As swiftly as my feet could carry me I went down the spiraling steps, and into various hallways.

There had to be at least fifty doors I had passed because my head seemed to be spinning when I finally stumbled into a very large, dining hall, laced in blood red silk, hanging from the wall in a beautiful decoration. The windows that were like the French doors were open, and black satin see through curtains hung to either side of the huge windows, and under each window were different paintings, each title in some language I couldn't understand. Above the table in the middle was a chandelier with beautiful crystal diamonds hanging from it. Then, in the very center of this exquisite room, was a long glass table, with sterling silver rings encircling the table legs, then at the very end opposite from me, sat non other then Sabaku no Gaara.

I felt sweat form in my palms and I wiped the unobtrusively on my pants, as I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of how to ask Gaara to train me.

I bowed respectfully and said "Kazekage-sama, I need to ask-" the Kazekage held up his hand and gestured for me to sit, so I gracefully sat in the chair at the opposite end from him.

"Please, call me Gaara."

I nodded.

"Gaara, I have a favor to ask you," I said lightly, trying to sound as easy going as possible.

"Go on," he said, twisting his fingers together, laying his elbows on the table, and bringing his hands to his mouth, aquamarine eyes staring straight into mine.

"I…I need your help…t-to become…" I ventured off and looked down at my hands that were in fists on my lap.

When I looked back at Gaara he had an invisible eyebrow raised.

"To become stronger," My voice only at a whisper.

My eyes were looking directly into his, and what seemed like a smirk rose on his face.

"In other words, you would like me to train you?" He asked, curiosity in his eyes.

I just nodded and looked down, twiddling my thumbs.

I dared a glance up at him and his face looked troubled, but I didn't ask him why, because the look quickly vanished and he nodded and spoke.

"Alright Hinata."

"Thank you Gaara!" I was about to jump up when again he raised his hand.

"But in exchange…" he paused to let a small evil smile rise on his face.

Then I knew instantly I shouldn't have thought I would get away from this so easily.

"You have to marry me."

My head snapped up at this and I could feel fear ebbing into my mind, drowning my thoughts. How could I marry him? Why would he want to marry someone like me? It's unthinkable. All I did was stare at the man in front of me. Marry him? I was only fifteen. So was he. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out. And slowly I nodded my head.

"Okay. If I find your training to be as good as I would think, I should marry you Kazeka- Gaara," I corrected myself. Swiftly I stood up from the table and walked to the door, turning to let a serious expression fall over my face.

"When shall we start?"

He looked like he was pondering, for he squinted his dark outlined eyes, and looked away then back to me.

"Four thirty am tomorrow morning."

I gulped inaudibly, and nodded my head briskly.

Then I turned and took a step before he said my name again.

"Oh and Hinata?"

I turned back to him, annoyance flaring in my chest, but I raised both my eyebrows as to say "what?"

"Be ready."

"Hai." I bowed and rushed away to my room, throwing on a pair of ninja shorts ( I'm not sure what to call them ; ;), my fishnet undershirt, my black tank top, and my shoes. Then I put my kunai into my pocket on my shorts, and rushed out the double doors of my balcony, jumping off, then landing lightly on the ground, I walked to a deserted place. Beginning my training by myself. Though, the angel demon still was on my mind.

What had I gotten myself into?

End Chapter!!

**How was it? Was it horrible? OO Review please!! XD**


	5. Marry Me Hinata?

**Thanks to all the reviewers who…reviewed XD! Hopefully this story isn't boring O.O Because I'm actually having fun writing this. So here is the update most of you have been waiting for !**

Long, dark shadows were caste along the ground of Suna as the sun set. Though it was becoming night, the hotness here didn't seem to be fading fast. I stood straight up, listening to the wind as it blew my hair around my face, blocking my vision of the setting sun. Was I ready to get married? Why would the ancestors choose me, when there were a million different girls and ninja to choose from? Why did it have to be me? The days training had gone well so far, though it was hot, and I almost had passed out from dehydration, but I had, had to pull through. Nothing could stop me from being stronger. Not even marrying Sabaku no Gaara.

As the wind died down, and my hair fell down over my shoulders, I quickly pulled it into a ponytail, wrapping it with a aquamarine ribbon. At first I didn't realize, but Gaara's eyes were the same color as my bottle. When I had finished tying it, I walked over to my bag and pulled out the red-vile. Holding it at the bottom, I held it up to the sun, the crimson red medicine glowing, looking exactly like the color of Gaara's hair. It also reminded me of something else, but I just couldn't think of it at the moment, too many thought were running through my head, too many troubles and worries. The one thing the most was that I couldn't stop thinking about one person. One demon yielding, person was stuck in my thoughts.

Sabaku no Gaara.

"Damn, please, get out of my head Gaara," I whispered to myself, clenching my fists at my sides. Wincing, I looked down at my hands and what I saw amazed me and took me by surprise. I opened my clutched hand, and on my palm was a deep gash, and all along both arms on the inside were bruises, black and blue showing up clearly on my pale cream colored skin. I took a deep breath and tried to re-calculate how I had gotten all of them because during training it didn't hurt at all. Then I remembered.

I had reached into the bag wrong, and carelessly put the kunai facing up, and it cut my hand, but obviously I wouldn't have remembered because when in the heat of practice, I focus on the opponent, and nothing else. What else mattered at that time? Though it hurt, I got into position again, the wind blowing my bang to one side, the beautiful ribbon and my ponytail blowing restlessly.

I was about to strike with my hurt hand, when I felt something grab my wrist right before it hit the wood, stopping my attack. I snapped my head to the right, wanting to know who would stop my training. A glare was about to form on my face, until I saw whom the person standing next to me was.

Sabaku no Gaara held my wrist in his hand, his thick eyes staring at my clenched fist.

"K-kazekage Sama," I said, trying to respectfully bow, as best as I could with my wrist held captive.

I could feel heat rush to my face, his hand was so warm…so tempting…

"What happened?" He demanded looking up at my eyes, aquamarine staring into light lavender again.

I looked away biting my lower lip, trying to have him not see the weird expression clearly written on my face.

"I accidentally cut it on a kunai," I whispered, looking off into the sunset.

Suddenly my hand fell to my side as he released it.

"You need to wrap that," he said nonchalantly, the look in his eyes masked by no emotions at all. How could such beautiful eyes hold no emotions?

For some reason his concern infuriated me for some reason. Why would I want him to care though? It's not like he liked me anyways.

I really didn't know why I was so concerned about his acceptance. No matter what, I would never marry him. Not after what he did.

I shot him a small glare from under my bangs and turned away from him.

"Yes Kazekage," I murmured, trying to be ever so polite.

I started to walk over to get my bag when I felt his handgrip my shoulder. I whipped my head around, the aquamarine bow falling out of my hair, my hair falling over my shoulder, the raged layers clinging to my face, the mark on my head clearly visible, for my bangs were all cut to one side, leaving that part of my upper forehead completely visible.

His other free hand reached up at touched my mark, sending a radiation of pain through my body, and as fast as it was here, it was gone, leaving a warm sensation in my head, not like a painful buzzing, more like a sweet melody caressing my panic and pain.

I looked up from where I was standing to see him, but he was already walking away. His hair blew gently in the wind as he turned to face me. "I shall see you tonight, my angel," I heard his soft whisper carried by the wind.

My eyes widened and I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of him, or trying to at least. I looked down at my hand and what I saw there shocked me. I saw nothing. No bruises, no scratches or deep gash, just my regular skin.

I looked back up to see if he was there but he had vanished.

_Gaara...please don't leave me_ I prayed silently.

(Later that night)

As the night wore on, I had showered; blow dried my hair, and straightened it, my bangs pulled back into a small poof on the top of my head. When I had entered the room, there was a beautiful ball gown on my bed, with a note on top of it saying

'Hinata, we will be having company tonight, so please, wear this in respect of me

_Gaara_.'

Of course he would want me to do it for him. Yeah right. I was doing it for myself.

I let the towel that was around my torso slide off, as I slipped on a beautiful black thong ( which I may add was quite uncomfortable) and I black laced strapless bra. After those, I stepped into the magnificent light purple dress, zipping up the back, and then adjusting the top. The shoes that were picked for me were white ballerina flats, with a purple bow. I walked over to the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror I starred in awe. What I saw before looked nothing like me, it looked like an elegant woman, unlike myself who was just some silly little teenage girl, longing for a place to belong, and a way to become stronger then anyone.

I picked up the white pearl necklace that was placed in a silver case, looking quite exquisite. I looked at the make-up that was in front of me, and I instantly felt nervous. But I tried to remember what Sakura had told me about this stuff. I picked up the blush brush, and blush, two strokes in the blush, and then I smiled, putting two strokes across my cheekbones. Doing it twice, and then I applied mascara to both top eyelashes. That was it for me, because the rest of it would probably confuse me quite a bit.

I stepped back from the mirror and walked out of the two big black double doors. Though I remembered the beautifully light blue, aquamarine, and purple mask that had been laying by the dress. I quickly put it on; somehow it just sat perfectly on my face, as if it was crafted for it. Then I rushed out the doors and to the winding steps. I picked up my dress in my two hands; raising it high enough to I could see my feet as I walked lightly down the stairs. As I got further to the bottom I heard ballroom music playing.

What's going on?

I thought desperately, as I got to the bottom steps, what surprised me the most was standing right in front of me.

"N-Naruto-kun…" I whispered, feeling my throat tighten up. Naruto had been wearing a dazzling white tux with a black bow tie, his mask was black and looked like one a super hero would use.

I felt his blue eyes on me, and heat rushed to my face.

"Hinata..." His voice was low and sounded as if he was about to cry.

Without knowing I ran down two steps and flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and his wrapping around my waist, he spun me around whispering into my ear as I felt tears sting my eyes once again, then I let them spill over, sobbing into his shoulder as we stood there.

Naruto kissed a tear from my eye and I looked up to him, and he just smiled the cocky little smile he usually does.

"Why are you crying Hinata?" He asked, his voice full of humor, his eyes looking concerned.

I cocked my hip so that I looked as if I was annoyed.

"This is no time for jokes Naruto," I said quietly, smiling through my tears.

He bent his head down and kissed me, but I stood up on my tiptoes, pressing my whole body against him, my hands wrapping tighter around his neck, I felt him pull me closer to him, filling any space between us whatsoever.

Pulling away, I took a deep breath, and so did he.

Biting my lip I couldn't help but be curious why he was here.

"Hey Naruto…"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying not to have that sound rude in anyway shape or form.

Naruto looked a little taken aback. "Did you not want to see me? Because I could always go-"

"No!" I spoke loudly, almost a shout, grabbing Naruto's arm as he began to turn away.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing here, and why we are dressed up," I spoke calmly, looking into his piercing blue eyes.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist as we began to walk to the banquet hall, which I had discovered was there when I was looking for the kitchen.

"At first I was confused when Gaara had most of Konoha come to Suna, but then Tsunade explained it to us. Apparently tonight is the Lunar Eclipse, and each year that there is a Lunar Eclipse, Suna and Konoha celebrate," he spoke so smoothly, as if he were an expert. "And apparently when your outside when the moon and sun are exactly together, a strange magic will spread through the people who see it," he bent closer and whispered into my ear. "The magic of love," and he blew softly into my ear, kissing my earlobe, sending a tickle of comfort through my body.

The two white doors to the Banquet Hall were open and I saw people from Konoha standing outside of them. I gripped onto Naruto's side, and he tightened his grip, noticing my sealed panic and frenzy. Some of them glanced my way, with welcoming stares, some just glared, betrayal filled in their eyes.

I shied away from them burying my face into his side, warmth radiating from his body, making me feel safe, like I could hide in him forever, and not one person would ever be able to find me.

We stopped abruptly, and I heard Naruto's whisper "Hinata, look up." And I did as he said. I raised my head slowly and there in front of me was a figure I had not expected to see.

"Kiba!" I shouted, but it was soft, compared to the music. Happiness spread through my body and I rushed over to him, throwing my arms around his middle, while he wrapped his around my shoulder, as we rocked back and forth.

I took a step back to study his attire. He was wearing a stunning purple tuxedo, with a black tie, all roman eschew I can't spell that word D: like. His hair was like Gaara's except brown and clung to his head more. Where Gaara's was more spiky and flowed away from his head.

"Look at you Kiba! You look magnificent!" I exclaimed, seriously at lost for words.

Kiba bent over and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear "You look beautiful Hinata-chan."

I blushed, and heard a low growl rise in Naruto's chest, and I couldn't help but giggle. He was so possessive.

I bit my lip and looked around, hoping to see Gaara, but he was nowhere in site. Disappointment rose up in my chest, but I quickly hid it from my eyes and put on a smile. Seriously glad that all of my friend were here.

Next to Kiba I saw a beautiful white gown, fit for a princess, with pink swirls designed all over it, and it was a halter top, showing off her beautiful pale shoulders, and the mask she wore was white and hit pink sparkles all over it.

I walked up to her and smiled.

"Sakura?" I whispered, her pink hair was in ringlets and she looked like a beautiful glass doll.

Sakura gave off one of her warm smiles and hugged me tight. I hugged her back and tried to remember her smell, missing your best friend is hard.

"You look so beautiful Sakura," I said gently, smiling truly.

She returned it and glanced over me.

"Spin around," she said lightly.

I took a step, putting out my arms, and spinning slowly, as I turned to her she had a wide grin on her face.

"You look dazzling Hinata!" she said quite loudly just as the musicians stopped playing. Everyone in the room turned to stare, and I felt their gazes on me, some approving, some glaring, and some just plan confused.

I looked down, trying not to glance at anyone's furious stares. Suddenly I felt an arm around my shoulder and I glanced up to see Naruto standing next to me, holding me close, his gaze challenging anyone who dare say a word.

He glanced down at me and I gave him a thanking smile.

Just then Gaara's voice filled the room, and everyone turned to the stage.

"Welcome to my home, this is a special night for both Konoha and Suna, for the Lunar Eclipse is tonight, we all have remembered how the Konoha and Suna ninja's died protecting Suna from a raid, may we take an oath of silence for those who died on this night."

I bowed my head, praying that these ninja's found their way to paradise peacefully. After about a minute he began to speak again.

"Now, as most of you are aware, Hinata Hyuuga from the Hyuuga Clan has come here to train. I have took her on as my apprentice until she thinks she is ready to leave. Please, do not think of her as a traitor, or as if she betrayed Konoha. I think she has made a wise decision on coming to ask me for help. Nothing shows more strength then admitting your defeated. I officially welcome you to Suna Hinata-chan," he announced and he winked to me, raising his blood red wine in his beautiful glass, as did we all, and took a drink.

I looked over to Naruto, and his eyes were glaring at someone, I stood on my tiptoes to see who he was starring at. It was none other then Gaara himself. I had hoped no one had seen the little wink he threw in, but obviously Naruto did.

Distracting him I tugged on his sleeve.

"Can we go on the balcony?" I asked, wanting to see the start of the eclipse.

Naruto looked down at me with a confused expression on his face, then he seemed to understand.

"yeah, Lets go," he said and turned around, gently sliding his hand into mine as we walked to the French doors on the side of the room, I let go of his hand and stood on the side of the balcony, looking out over all of Suna.

Would this really one day be only mine?

Naruto had stopped so I turned around to see him standing right behind me, his head looking down.

"Do you love me Hinata?" His voice was low and serious.

I was shocked.

"Of course I do!"

He looked up at me, his eyes sad.

"Tell me the truth, do you honestly, truly, love me."

I looked down and away.

Did I love him?

I looked up and nodded.

"I love you." I whispered still looking down.

I felt Naruto's hand lift my chin up and he pressed his lips against mine, getting down on one knee he looked up at me, a beautiful lavender ring in his hand.

"Marry me Hinata?"

**(End chapter!)**

**how was it?! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! I'm not sure if I should update or not, I think it's going well so far, hopefully it is.(:**


	6. Maybe I'm safe

**So its been a while huh? I'm so sorry! things got so hectic it was hard to write this. but I promise promise to keep on writing if you guys keep revewing (i need encouragemeant every once in a while, you know?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never have, and maybe never will own Naruto. (: Enjoy!**

"Marry me Hinata?"

* * *

Marry.

Marry Naruto.

I dreamed for this day. I had waited for this day for the past two years.

But somehow, it just didn't feel right.

What I had been hoping for was to defeat Neji, but I never had. So I had come here, and had been here for three days. And still I wasn't stronger then when I had arrived. Time was running out and I needed to become strong. And one thing I knew for sure was that, if I married Naruto, that wouldn't happen.

Isn't this what I had wanted? Yet, I knew this was also what some other girl wanted to. Oh, and I knew her all too well. I had wanted to keep Naruto tucked away in my heart forever, so that no one else could have him. But, now, he wasn't mine to keep. He wasn't mine to claim. I knew this. I didn't want to admit it. But I had to.

I couldn't marry Naruto. I loved him. Yes. But there was a difference between loving someone, and being in love with someone. I knew I wasn't in love with him. I knew of someone who is though. Sakura, my best friend. With a wave of relief, came a wave of regret as I spoke the words I never thought I would hear myself say.

"I-I can't marry you Naruto."

Oh how the look in his eyes seemed to twist and bend and snap my heart in two. How I wish I could turn back the hands of time, but I couldn't. I had to tell him. I had to show him. My cursed fate.

Gently, I touched his shoulder and he looked up, his blue eyes now as clear as the sky, with tiny rain drops falling gently down his beautiful skin. I placed a finger under his eye and wiped one away.

"I'm so sorry but I-"

"I know," Naruto's voice so soft, I wasn't sure if I had heard it or the wind.

I felt a knot build up in my throat, and my eyes sting with those cursed tears again. I couldn't cry. I wasn't the one who was supposed to be crying. I had to be strong. That's what I had come here for, right? To be stronger, stronger then Naruto could ever imagine.

Yet here I was. On a balcony overlooking the land which was soon to be mine, and Gaara's, and here Naruto was, on his knee, purposing. What weird occurrences had happened in these short day's.

Looking into Naruto's eyes right now was like looking into his heart, pure and crystal clear, his emotions swimming through his eyes like a sea lion in the ocean. Each tear forming in these rivers of blue, was like a wave of sorrow rolling across a sea.

I knelt down in front of him, sitting on my feet. With a small sigh, I lifted my bangs to show the mark clearly. Confusion seemed to cloud Naruto's eyes, then he realized what it was and he closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

"So it's already decided huh?" Naruto asked with a tone of jealousy in his voice, clearly he wasn't taking is well.

Looking away from his eyes I shrugged my shoulders in a nonchalant way.

"I guess so," though I felt confidence in my body, I knew there really wasn't that much, because my voice wavered.

For a moment everything was silent, and the noise in the banquet hall seemed to pause, and time stood still, waiting for what was to come next. The wind picked up and dragged my hair over my face, blocking out my vision of Naruto.

Was this it then? Everything that we had been through was all for nothing. Then again, if this was my fate, maybe what we had been through was so that the hands of destiny would lead me to where I am now. Though, was fate always so cruel? Tempting us with things we thought we wanted, but what we had thought was in front of us, was all just an illusion?

Maybe what Naruto and I had was just to prepare me for what was coming ahead.

As the wind died down, everything stood still, as my eyes gazed steadily into Naruto's, his eyes held emotions I couldn't understand, and behind lingered something mysterious and dark. What could he read in my eyes?

What if what he read in them, was different then what I was feeling? Is it possible for eyes to lie?

A shiver was sent down my spine as I felt Naruto's index finger touch gently against my heart, which was now beating with quick pace.

Though our eyes were staring straight into one another's, I could tell Naruto's weren't really there. It was like he was gazing at something yet to come, or maybe remembering, what already was.

"Love is a funny thing, would you agree Hinata?"

For a second his voice shocked me, for it sounded much older in age, and wise in tone.

I did nod, and whispered "I guess I would have to agree."

A smirk rose on his face, as he placed his other hand against my face, his hand radiating warmth, which I hadn't felt since the afternoon, when Gaara's hand touched my mark.

"Everyone says it's a wonderful feeling, love that is, but, I think I would have to disagree with whoever decided that," he let out a dry chuckle which seemed to rattle my bones a little.

He blinked a few times and the glazed look in his eyes went away, and a shadowed phase took its place. "Even if it causes me pain to keep on loving you Hinata, I always will..." he paused to stand up and turn around to face the double doors.

"Though your heart is already taken," and with that he left the balcony, leaving me there with my own thoughts and worries.

What he didn't know was that, though my fate might be sealed with another person, 'You Naruto, will always have a small place in my heart, even if I have to keep it locked up and sealed away…'

* * *

That was when everything seemed to play as regular. The ballroom music started to play, and the voices picked up, and the noises before they had entered the balcony, were back to normal, laughing, remembering, mourning. But was this normal?

For us to be united, and to come together every full moon. Unity is very important, but with other countries? But then again, if we were not friendly to each other, the Kazekage would not have accepted me…but was it really his choice? Or did he just accept me because of this cursed fate which the ancestors seemed to have bestowed upon me?

Maybe it was just a coincidence that this would happen. Whatever happened already, happened. I had to face it. Reality started to play in fast motion, and I think that this story is not on my side.

Gathering my thoughts, I stood up and leaned forward against the balcony's edge, leaning both of my arms against it. So. This is what it has all come to? Was it really going to be all that bad? So, I would have to marry and rule with a man who had killed many people, but he had changed. But still, the memory of all that blood during the Chuunin Exams seeped into my mind, lingering and prodding at me, telling me to run away from Suna. Of course, I couldn't. I had to stay. It was my destiny.

Then again, if it was my destiny, isn't it possible to change your destiny? Or was that just something adults told us to get our hopes us, and to believe in false hope, when there wasn't really any at all?

For the rest of the evening, I just stood out on the balcony, thinking about ways for training how I can even begin to talk to Gaara like a normal person instead of just being a complete and total jerk to him. As the night grew old, speeches were made, toasts were announced, and people danced till their feet seemed to freeze in place. Gradually, the place emptied in a flustered hurry. Still, I stood there gazing out over the land, it was barren of flowers and grass, but still it had a beautiful and nostalgic air to it.

Was it always this peaceful in Suna at night? It seemed to be different in Konoha. Everyone was up at this hour, either doing some kind of mission, or just to party. Wasting their life away with vodka, as their special "someone". I could feel a small smile dance along my lips as I remembered all of the good times I had had in Konoha. Was this right? To think about the past and wish you were there, instead of here, wanting more than just some supple fate that can bend and twist all it likes, but will never break and change.

As I looked to the sky, and saw the stars, I remembered, all around the world, we all shared one sky. So, when I looked to the stars, I can just picture that I was back in Konoha, looking up at the darkened night sky with Naruto, as we shared out thoughts, our dreams, and our worries. Everything back then seemed to be as it should. Was it really as it should be though? Was that really how I wanted to live my life? Weak, and protected? That couldn't be my fate. That's why I am here now, I was supposed to fight Neji, I was supposed to lose, and I was supposed to leave. Leave Naruto, leave all of my friends, and leave everything that was comforting in any way possible.

I think that's what challenges me. When I am out of my comfort zone, I am unable to fend for myself, and I can't think straight, knowing that something looks new, or smells new, or even someone there IS new. That's why I am where I am right now.

With a slight gasp, the wind suddenly blew with such intensity, that my mask came completely off, as I turned around to catch it I saw Gaara standing right there, the mask laying gently in his palm, like he directed the wind to blow the mask straight to him.

As usual a blush ran to my face before I could conceal it, and I brought one hand up to the rosy cheek. Looking away from Gaara's eyes and reaching out a hand, I offered to take it back, not wanting to bother him after his big festivities was my goal.

A small chuckle erupted from him, and I looked up, confused as to what he was laughing about.

"Masquerades, such a ridiculous theme for tonight." His voice was like velvet, soft yet firm and somewhat filled with sadness.

"Didn't you pick out this theme K-Kazekage?" I piped in quietly, my hand still out stretched.

Placing the mask gently in my hands, Gaara came to stand beside me, leaning his back against the balcony's edge, and I leaned forwards looking out over the land.

"You think I would pick something like this? The people who teamed up against our Villages were wearing masks, obviously whoever picked this theme was not very bright," he laughed dryly, tossing his mask over the edge, and hearing the glass break against ground.

I winced a little, the shattering mask lay in pieces, scattered across the solid, dirt ground.

Shrugging I nodded. "I guess it w-was a little dim minded, b-but of course, they wanted only the best for you."

Gaara's head turned slightly towards me and a smirk rose on his face. "That's right."

I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from saying something foul to him.

"But then again, I'm usually in control of all of my servants, and citizens..." he paused and rose an eye brow. "Even guests."

I threw him an indignant glare and crossed my arms.

"I will NOT be c-controlled by the likes of you, Kazekage or not."

"I heard it."

I looked over to him and confusion glazed over my eyes, he had heard what?

"You heard what?"

He smirked again and a glint of humor rolled around in his aquamarine eyes.

"I heard you stutter."

As of habit I slapped my hand over my mouth, looking away, I felt the rosy heat return to my face as it once had before.

He laughed deeply, and it danced along the wind, its velvet texture seeping into my heart. No. I will not love him. I wont even like him. I couldn't. But what other choice did I have?

"You shouldn't worry so much," I heard him pause and I felt a tough finger gently turn my head towards him, his eyes looking deeply into mine ," having this mark its..its not so," he paused leaning forward towards my forehead ,"its not bad."

With that I felt a shock like electricity course through my veins as his soft, firm lips met my cold mark, causing me to cry out with pain, the sudden warmth was like putting frostbitten fingers under steaming hot water, it was on fire , falling fast to my knees.

"W-what the hell?" I growled softly, bringing a glove covered hand up to grip my aching forehead.

Another chuckle arose deep from the angel's chest and he patted my head gently, like he would a dogs, and knelt down on one knee, resting his finger under my chin and raising my head to be eye level with him.

"I guess in some ways little Miss Hyuga ," he said in a matter of fact tone as he poked my nose roughly. " I. Control. You."

His curt mannerism made me want to punch his face in, but what match was I against this sand angel? If I can even call him that.

I turned my head to the side, knocking his hand away with my own.

I stood up and rolled my eyes, and turned to walk away but I felt him grab my wrist again.

"What?" I said I little to loudly, for the servants inside turned there heads quickly away as I glanced towards the room.

"What do you want?" I asked in a harsh whisper, the tone in my voice obviously not flattering me at all because Gaara made a face like he was about to burst out laughing, but quickly contained himself before he had a chance to.

" I also saw heard and well, saw something else," he paused and his eyes shifted away from mine not even for a second before I could tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"What else was their hear or see?" Asking promptly, unsure of what he might have heard or seen.

The grip around my wrist tightened and I had to wince a little, his hands were as though they were made from thistles, they're needles digging into my skin.

"Did Naruto ask you to marry him?"

My eyes flew wide and I clenched my hands into tight little fists.

"Even if he had, what business of yours is it?" Was it anger that was building up inside of my chest? Or embarrassment?

"How could it not be my business? You made a promise to me Miss Hyuuga, and with that comes responsibility, I hope you made the responsible choice." His tone once again sizzled my brain to no end. How come he is so caught up in marrying me?

"I know I did, I'm not an idiot, of course I made a responsible choice. But unlike you I know how to deal with things rationally, and try not to hurt their feelings," maybe the last part wasn't true about him being rude to others, as so much to be rude and hurting MY feelings. Still, he needs to learn.

"Really now? But here is my question. If your not an idiot, or if you are as responsible as you say you are, why would you run away from home, unprepared with no extra water after that one canteen you had filled, and expected to live through a three day trip from running, medium pace I might add, through a desert, and not even stopping to look for any water at all, and expect to live? Explain THAT one to me," Gaara said in a nonchalant tone, rising up, and placing my head on his mark.

His mark pulsed with heat, and warmth I had never felt before, it raced through my body, warming every single inch, and I flinched, taking a step back from him.

He let go of my hand and I quickly pulled it against my chest.

"So Hinata," he breathed out lightly, and took a step towards me our body only a few inches apart. "Can you answer my question?"

Aquamarine eyes gazed deeply into beautiful lavender, and for a second I thought I would melt into the color, swim away and get lost in his eyes, but I shook my head fiercely causing my hair to fall neatly around my face, the curls obviously a little messy, got into my eyes as I turned away.

"I..I needed.." What did I need again?

Beating like a drum, my heart felt like it was ready to explode. I disliked Gaara so much, yet, him being so close to me made me so nervous, and butterflies pounded around in my stomach like they were throwing a party, and I was the guest of honor.

Taking another step closer to me, Gaara tilted his head to the side and took my hand into his, and squeezed it gently.

"What did you need Hinata?" His voice as harmonic as a hummingbirds wings beating rhythmically against the wind.

"I needed...t-to find..." My hand in Gaara's distracted me so much, I couldn't concentrate. So I tugged my hand away and it fell to my side gently.

I brought my other hand up to my temple and gave it a little rub, clearing my thoughts to focus.

"Running away."

I snapped my head back up to look at him.

"I was not-"

"Its simple logic Hinata." Gaara made everything seem so simple, and somehow it was kind of aggravating.

"You, in time, built up enough "strength" the fight Neji, am I correct? And of course, Neji's "skills" are not even close to yours, his higher of course, and he beat you. You thought it was because you were weak, so of course you needed to be stronger. Then when you were about to leave, Naruto enters the picture, you had been dating, and he didn't want you to leave, but he knew you "had" to go. So if he begged you to stay, you would have, am I still on the right track?" he paused and looked at me with a titled gaze.

I was shocked, so all I did was nod my head.

"Then I will continue," he cleared his throat then continued. "So you would have stayed. But he didn't, and you left, thinking he was all you need, and if you just kept him tucked away in your heart, he would stay there for ever. But then I held the annual gathering and he came, only because he wanted to see you. Loneliness can do a lot to a man's soul you know. Sakura was of course his friend, but maybe that wasn't enough. He couldn't handle not having you around. So he asked you to marry him so that she would leave him alone. And you said no because of this...this stupid mark. When you could have said yes. And you love him. But your scared that I will be mad that you do. So your once again running away from the problem."

It hurt. What he said hurt something inside of me. And I felt something crumble a little, and I fell to my knees, though this time, because of my own will to stand.

Tears filled my eyes, and I felt like he had me all figured out. It was weird. I had figured all that out in my head already, but for someone to say it to me, it was like slamming reality on my chest like an anvil.

A hand touched my should firmly, and brought me up, though I placed a hand over my face, covering up my obvious sobbing.

"I-if I'm r-running away," I paused to wipe away some tears, my bottom lip quivering like a little child. "I-if I'm r-running away, h-how come I-I can't run from you?" I looked at him with confusion but continued, "I-I've felt all alone so many t-times I can't e-even begin to remember...I-i am just a-afraid of being alone again." A shiver ran through my spine at what happened next.

What I saw in his eyes then seemed to melt my heart. It was so weird, I didn't like him, but then I did, then I liked Naruto. But now I think I understood more, Naruto was something to be treasured from far off. But Gaara, he was here. Maybe I could get used to this. Him and I. The thought about it didn't seem so bad when he was here with me. Thats what I need most. I need someone who can promise to always be there. I need that strength. Maybe thats what I needed all along. That "strength" was just the strength that came from someone else, that strength that was their to hold and comfort me.

Then something miraculous happened. Gaara's arms wrapped around my shoulder, crushing my body against his, a hand rubbed gently on my back, and the other played with the ends of my hair falling gently onto my shoulders. I buried my head into the crook of his neck, tears staining his beautiful porcelain, I slowly draped my arms around his middle, holding tight to him, afraid of letting go, so I would hang on tight.

I soft breeze swept over my ear as the angel spoke softly into my ear, "You don't have to be alone again, Miss Hyuuga."

I looked up to him and nodded, trying to smile, but it wavered, tears suddenly bursting out again. Gaara gently pressed his lips against mine, not anxiously, but as though I were some kind of doll that would break if he touched me too roughly.

Was it weird that the mood changed so suddenly? Or maybe that's how its supposed to be. Nothing stays the same forever.

He pulled away slowly, and both of our eyes blinked open lightly, my head was spinning and buzzing, but that wasn't anything new. Though the thoughts WERE new.

"Promise?" I asked quietly looking down.

"Promise what?"

I looked up to him, reality and seriousness filling my eyes all at once.

"Do you p-promise that I won't have t-to be alone?"

A chuckle erupted from his chest again, but this time, it was sweet, and full of passion and humor.

His arms squeezed around me gently one time, to encourage me.

"I will always be with you Hinata, you won't have to face this world alone anymore."

I felt tears sting my eyes and I buried my head into his chest, tears soaking his shirt.

This is what it felt like.

"T-thanks you.." I paused to take a shaky breath.

"Thank you Gaara."

I knew I was safe.

And maybe, just maybe, I didn't have to be alone anymore.

* * *

**The end. sorry its not so good. please R&R xD tell me what you think should happen next, i have an idea but other ideas would hepl too!**


	7. Dear Readers

Hey guys.

I'm so sorry for not posting a new chapter, I've been very preoccupied and I'm in a rut as to where the story should go next. I know some of you have been waiting a while and I'm sorry that I keep making you wait.

I really need some help with a plot for the rest, you can e-mail me, , or anything like that. Post a plot in a review, I don't mind, I just am needing help desperately.

Thank you to you faithful read&reviewers. (:

I will make sure to get a new chapter up ASAP.

-the Author


End file.
